Untouched
by VivaLaTiva
Summary: Perhaps this was what they needed? Perhaps letting loose was necessary : TIVA lovin'
1. Tony has an accident

**A/N**: Hey there guys, I'm not exactly in the position to be writing a new fic –having a ton of exams coming up – however, I needed a way to get rid of the stress and I guess writing is helping with that :) Also, I've been reading a lot of classical literature lately, hopefully its improved my writing skills – _yes_, I had a complaint about my grammar in '_Under Covers Again_' from someone who didn't even to bother on the story itself! – Never mind though! Hope you enjoy this new stuff :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own/am not affiliated with NCIS or any of the gorgeous cast…damn politics ;)

* * *

'Good morning everyone', Ziva danced into the squadroom with a bounce in her stride, her surprisingly cheery morning greeting startling everyone.'Someone got laid last night...' Tony was quick to mutter something under his breath about needing to use the boy's room after a death glare from Ziva. But his dart to the elevator was cut surprisingly short when Ziva shot in front of him, blocking his path, _so close but yet so far! Damn_, he flinched bracing himself for the pain he was sure the ninja was about to inflict upon him. He opened one eye, frowning he noticed that Ziva was smiling at him, and as usual she had thrown away all concept of personal space, standing so close Tony could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck.

'Twice', she whispered, then grinned as she slinked back to her desk, leaving Tony with his mouth hanging open.

'You trying to catch flies Tony?' As usual Gibbs had entered the squadroom at the best moment, _just on time to witness my embarrassment_, Tony snapped his mouth shut at the sound of Ziva's throaty laugh, throwing a mocking smile in her direction as Gibbs passed to sit at his desk.

'No boss, just demonstrating to Ziva the look McGee had on his face at his first autopsy', Tony turned to look at McGee who had lived up to expectations and had his mouth hanging open on account of what he had just heard, 'see there it is!' Ziva let out another laugh at McGee's unfortunate luck. Tony grinned and leant back in his chair, letting out a content sigh,_ Good old McGoogle.  
_

When all was quiet Tony resumed his post, leaning forward in his chair towards Ziva, 'So Zee-vah! Who was this lucky guy then?' Ziva smiled knowingly, loving being in the position to tease Tony, she mimicked Tony's position and licked her lips, 'Who said anything about a guy hmmm?' If he had been a cartoon Tony's eyes might have literally popped out of his head;_ the thought of Ziva with another woman was something everyman...well, something I have been dreaming about for a lonnng time!_ He gulped. 'It wasn't a...guy?' His breathing was racing as he tried to control his hearts palpitations. But Ziva merely tilted her head and sighed, 'I guess you'll never know'.

Hours passed…With Tony reclining in the chair behind his desk, a slither of drool sneaking its way out of the corner of his mouth, threatening to drip. McGee and Ziva were both leaning in the direction of Tony's desk, fascinated (or in Ziva's case, disgusted) by the unfortunate position Tony was in. The squad room was silent while they gazed in awe, McGee open mouthed, and Ziva frowning in disgust, 'Do you think we ought to place a cup beneath his chin?' Ziva questioned, raising her eyebrows as the saliva made its way teasingly close to Tony's chin, McGee tilted his head, 'or a bib?'

Tony caught his breath in the form of a snort and started to snore. Ziva gave a sigh of exasperation and made for his desk. McGee started at the sudden movement, 'whoa, what are you doing?' Ziva smiled mischievously as she crouched beside Tony's knees, next to where his hand was resting, 'Tell me McGee, is Tony a deep sleeper?' McGee's cheeks lifted slightly, 'Do you even have to ask?' She shuffled closer - breathing slowly but grinning like a Cheshire cat – and placed a forefinger and thumb around his wrist. Then with the patience of a saint, and the stealth of a ninja, she placed his hand in his lap, directly underneath his chin; McGee squirmed as he repressed a snort of laughter, and Ziva placed a finger to her lips in a bid to shush him. She stood up slowly and reached for the plastic cup of water sitting on DiNozzo's desk – McGee laughed outright 'He's not that deep a sleeper!' But Ziva placed the cup on his lap regardless, where it balanced precariously next to his slyly repositioned hand. McGee let out another snort, 'Look, look!' he pointed at the drool hanging tantalizingly from Tony's chin, and Ziva moved swiftly back to her desk, laughing silently as saliva dribbled onto Tony's hand.

'He'll know it was you' a singsong voice came from behind Ziva. Turning swiftly around she saw Abby shaking her head in mock disapproval, 'not unless you tell him' Ziva smiled mysteriously, silently wishing Abby might be wrong: Tony would pay her back for this devious act of betrayal, but she would enjoy it while she could, only hoping that Gibbs would walk in soon enough to see Tony wake up and _wet himself.  
_

* * *

Gibbs never came. Ziva sat twiddling a pencil in her hand, counting down the minutes: It was a hot day in the office, with no work to do, and a good two hours until they could leave. Finally Ziva slammed her hands on the desk, 'will you stop that incessant keyboard tapping!' McGee's eyes widened and he closed the lid on his laptop. Ziva ran her hand over her hair and took a deep breath, _will he ever wake up!_  
McGee stared at his desk for a few moments, his eyes drifting over the imaginary documents that should've been there, before standing and declaring that he was going to visit Abby (and then walked briskly out of the squadroom before the ratty Israeli could snap at him again). Ziva leant back in her chair, deciding that she may as well sort out the files in her drawers – she leant down to her right, her eyes closed in a yawn, 'Erm, hi!' Abby was seated to the right side of a startled Ziva's chair.

'Oh God!' the shock of seeing Abby right at her feet almost knocked Ziva off her chair, and provoked a loud curse in Hebrew, which in turn woke up a very Special Agent DiNozzo. He jumped straight up 'I'm on it Boss -'but his 'bum-licking' was cut short by a wet sensation in his pants and a stickiness on his hands, _oh Lord say it isn't so!_ Ziva and Abby could barely control themselves at the sight of a clearly confused Tony. He stood still for a moment, dazed, before averting his eyes from his pants and focusing them on Ziva, 'You!' He made wild – and dangerous to anyone within close proximity – gestures with his arms, waving them back and forth, from Ziva to his pants, 'Why?'

She got up and strode towards him, 'It is not my fault that you have not grasped the concept of placing cups on tables properly', she smiled provocatively, glancing down at his pants. She made a mock sympathetic face and started back towards her desk._ Oh no, you're not getting away so easy! _Tony grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him, she raised her eyebrows questioningly _is he serious,_ 'Yes, Tony?' She batted her eyelashes innocently as Tony let out a chuckle, releasing her shoulders and gesturing at her pants, 'Gimme your pants'.

Ziva exhaled sharply, laughing in disbelief, 'You are kidding?', Abby took up Ziva's chair, relaxing with a Caf-Pow in hand as she watched the show unfold. 'Totally not' Tony grinned, shaking his head at Ziva. She leant towards him and smiled triumphantly, 'They would not fit you'. Tony laughed slyly 'I know that,' he mimicked her earlier movements and leant towards her, 'but this situation would be a whole lot sweeter if you were half naked'. Her reaction of disgust made him grin all the more as he fell back into his chair, watching her as she made her way back to her desk.

Abby sighed, _game over,_'well guys,' she smiled at Tony, raising her eyebrows at his couldn't-care-less-approach, 'this has been fun, but I've got potions to brew', she bounced out of the squadroom and into the elevator leaving Tony and Ziva to exchange glares and sniping comments.

Their insult match was still going on when Gibbs entered the squadroom, he took one look at the sorry pair before deciding what had to be done. 'Go home' he strode through the squadroom, waiting for argument to hit his back, but when he turned around Tony and Ziva were already racing to the elevator. He sighed in his chair and laughed silently to himself, wondering if he should've told them that the car park had been shut up for the night…


	2. Umbrella

When he turned around Tony and Ziva were already racing to the elevator. He sighed in his chair and laughed silently to himself, wondering if he should've told them that the car park had been shut up for the night…

**A/N: **This story feels like it's moving pretty fast already, so it may be a little short…However I did say that about my last fic and it turned into a 17,000 word thing ;)

* * *

Tony shifted a little, his attention still focused on his wet pants, _well I never thought I'd be complaining of chafing in that area…_ 'Thanks by the way,' he snapped his head to face Ziva, sighed and continued ' It was a little hot after all, I see you were just trying to do me a favour', Tony smiled at Ziva's confused frown, 'I mean, who knows, perhaps you even wanted me to ask you to take your pants off'

She chuckled heartily, 'Do not even try to turn this around onto _me_, it is entirely your own fault for falling asleep on the job'.

'Oho! Because you and McGiggle were working so very hard (!)' He leant against the elevator wall waiting for a retort.

Ziva opened her mouth slightly, ready for another petty argument, but decided against it, _if he wants to be childish that is fine with me, I will not fall to his level._

Their descent to the underground car park was silent from therein.

The elevator pinged, and no sooner had the doors opened than Ziva was out and headed towards the car park entrance. Tony sped after her, smiling to himself.

'Actually Tony, do you really think you ought to be driving tonight?' she asked – it could almost have been seen as a sincere question if it hadn't been for the smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 'I mean after all, you are not even capable of controlling your bladder'.

Tony could do nothing but mumble and glare at her, 'you know that was water'

Ziva let out a snigger, 'water, pee, whatever you want to call it. Same difference'

'No, potato and po-tah-to is same difference. Pee and water, completely different things!' Why he was bothering to reason with her he didn't know, _it's hardly a language barrier that's the problem here._

'Ugh, you cannot be serious.' Ziva sighed in annoyance.

'No I am! If you tell people that I wet-'

'The car park is closed, Tony'

'I – what?'

'It is closed!' She pointed in exasperation at the padlock on the doors.

'Yes, I can see that' Tony answered in the most patronizing tone he could muster.

'Then why did you say what?'

He shushed her, to her utter fury and a narrowing of those chocolate brown eyes, 'Will you just calm down, I was making sure I heard you right, ok?'

She rolled her eyes, he raised his eyebrows, amused, and they began to make their way back to the elevator.

Ziva pressed the button for the elevator and leant against the wall, closing her exhausted eyes.

She was even beginning to relax a little, until Tony began to sing.

'Love in an elevator, lovin' it up till I hit the ground'.

She opened her eyes to the unfortunate view of him dancing and gesturing towards the elevator, she raised her eyebrows and snorted, 'it is bad enough that you relate everything to a movie! If you start doing it with songs as well I may have to kill you!'

'C'mon Zee-vah, everyone likes a little Aerosmith!' He picked up the dancing, until she pulled him to a standstill, 'Stop that before you take someone's eye out!'

* * *

'It is raining, fantastic' Ziva rolled her eyes, _stupid American weather, the forecast is never right! Sunny spells he said._

'Ah rain, my friend, it has been too long!' Tony smiled at Ziva as he produced from his rucksack an umbrella and passed it to the sulking agent by his side.

She narrowed her eyes, 'This is awfully…kind of you, Tony' _a booby trap perhaps, _she surveyed the umbrella before thanking him and promising to return it tomorrow morning.

Tony chuckled, pulling the umbrella away from her grasp, 'Ziva, its dark, let me walk you home'.

She was so thrown by his offer that it took her a moment before she could reply, 'I dare say that I am more dangerous than anyone on the streets at this time,' and seeing that he was about to protest she continued, 'besides, I am just a couple of blocks away,' she smiled, 'I will be fine.'

Tony frowned, cleared his throat, 'Oh I'm hardly worried that someone is going to attack you,' he lied, _it's not like you're the most amazing woman I've ever met,_ ' I don't wanna get wet, so let's just share the umbrella ok?'

For a moment there Ziva thought she was talking to the grown up Tony, the one who really did care about her, _clearly I was mistaken._ Much subdued now she agreed to Tony's proposal to walk her home, though really she would have much rathered she be far away from him after that moment in which he gave and retracted his feelings so quickly.


	3. Shut Down

**A/N: **Back for now...though not for good, because as all A Level students know, its soon to be exam season! Again. I'm trying to develop as a writer, so hopefully this story won't come across as immaturely written as my other one. As of now anyway ;) OH and I'm even going to write in **proper** paragraphs :O 

* * *

The walk up to Ziva's flat was awkward; Tony was trying to be 'breezy' but was coming across immature and childish, and Ziva was silent, contemplating the best way to kill him if the remarks he was making about _Quantum of Solace_ did not cease.

'I could've had the part, of Bond,' Tony repeated as they trudged up the stairwell to Ziva's apartment, ' what with my rugged good looks –' Ziva scoffed, '- and my impenetrable physical strength-' Tony stroked his chin and grinned, trying to cover his ragged breathing inflicted by the many flights of stairs he was hiking up '- the only thing I'd be missing is a hot sidekick'. He winked at an unimpressed Ziva.

Tony's eyes shifted awkwardly at the silence response he was receiving from Ziva, the usually feisty agent had her eyes fixed firmly ahead, as if she were itching to be rid of Tony's company, and in all truth she really couldn't wait to close the door in his face. 'You know, Tony, it's not raining in here' she paused in the stairwell as Tony collapsed his umbrella, a goofy smile on his face contrasting the stern look in her eyes, 'and, I'm perfectly capable of walking up to my apartment –' Tony made to interrupt her, but she cut him off, 'alone.'

She started to begin her walk up the stairs, but a confused DiNozzo grabbed her hand, pulling her back a step, 'What's wrong, I was only joking' he frowned trying to find a resolve to her sudden mood change, 'you're definitely hot enough to be my sidekick' he smiled at her kindly, but clearly that wasn't what she had wanted to hear; she brushed his hand away and avoided his gaze, 'Just leave it Tony'. She turned on her heel and climbed briskly up the remainder of the stairs to her apartment, leaving Tony standing confused and hurt, and the umbrella in a puddle on the floor.

Ziva slammed the door behind her and stood with her back against it. For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, but decided against it; Tony's scent was still around her, and she could hardly bear it. So with blurred eyes and a heavy heart she made her way towards the shower, breathing through her mouth so as not to catch his scent again, and trying to keep composure. She stripped, throwing her clothes straight into the wash, and made her way into the water, mentally and physically trying to wash Tony away, but it was so hard; every time she thought of his name, of work, even of her stairwell, her heart skipped a beat and she had to start over again.

For half an hour she scrubbed, and bathed, till eventually, tired, hungry (and admittedly a little bored of feeling sorry for herself) she pulled down a towel and re-dressed. Happier now 'the scent' was gone, she allowed herself to collapse on her sofa, her still wet hair trailing over her shoulders as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

'C'mon Ziva,' Tony muttered, and rapped his fingers on her door once again. Apparently what had happened the night before had been so significant that she had felt the need to go AWOL from work and ignore everyone's phone calls. _And now she won't even answer the door to me...fantastic._ 'Ziva!' Tony banged his head against the door, 'Listen, I don't even know what I've done, can you just talk to me?' there was no sign that he would be recieving an answer any time soon, so he took up occupation on the floor directly in front of her door, _after all, she's got to come out sometime, right?  
_


	4. Let Go

**A/N: **Okay, so I now have two weeks off from school :D I can devote time to this story and get it done properly! And if you're wondering why the title has changed, check the reviews ;P  
Thanks for all the support, and enjoy :)

* * *

Tony banged his head against the door, 'Listen, I don't even know what I've done, can you just talk to me?' there was no sign that he would be recieving an answer any time soon, so he took up occupation on the floor directly in front of her door, _after all, she's got to come out sometime, right?_

* * *

Wrong. For four hours he sat outside her door; he ordered a Chinese and did three musical concerts a la Tony, (so, appalling singing accompanied by a muffled mouth full of rice and noodles) until suddenly he halted. He lifted his head to face the locks on Ziva's door, and frowned. He stood up and placed a hand on the door, and upon a gentle push, it swung open.

For a moment he allowed himself to indulge in the musky scent Ziva's apartment swam in; it filled a spot in his heart that the Chinese had left void and untouched. However, he dismissed the feeling, opening his eyes and wandering cautiously forward – he would blame the dire lack of prawn crackers for the crevice in his heart.

He decided against calling out her name and settled upon the idea of doing a quick NCIS sweep over the apartment. It was strangely quiet, and whilst he'd never admit it, the silence gave him the creeps. There was a serious lack of her as well, disregarding the scent that had seemed to be clinging to him and becoming more overpowering with every step he took; he had been expecting to find her curled up, asleep, but the covers of her bed were crisp, untouched and pulled taut, but most strangely empty.

* * *

Swiftly darting, with a deadly silence only a true ninja could manage, she found herself behind him, breathing onto his neck and making her presence known. He screwed up his eyes, refusing to face her and relinquish the control he had on the situation - though in her heated breaths on his neck admittedly his control had already begun to slip away into her grasp.

'So, uh, how long has your door been unlocked' he gritted his teeth as he felt her breathing jutter in accordance with her throaty laughter.

'About two hours,' she smiled as he wrinkled his nose, 'You were singing. I could hardly stand it.'

He turned to face her, her smiling eyes surveying his features, 'I ordered a Chinese,' her eyes lit up, '2 hours ago,' he stated, moving past her and making towards her sofa, leaving her in the doorway to her bedroom, eyes narrowed at the back of his head, 'You could've had some, if you had let me in.'  
_If you had let me in, what a choice of words_ she thought. She pulled out a chair from her table and sank into it. 'I always have', she stated aside.

Oblivious to her side comment he ventured on to a subject he was sure she was avoiding, 'You didn't turn up to work today,' it was more of a question than a statement as he swivelled his head in her direction, awaiting a response.  
'Well observed Tony, as we are here, and not there' she refused to get into this conversation, it had her heart beating at a pace that frightened her rather than thrilled her, the idea that he should discover the feelings that she held for him was something that sent her into a dangerous passion. She avoided his question, getting up and gliding into the kitchen. Tony's eyes followed her as she walked, her hair was curly for once, cascading past her shoulders and swaying, mimicking the movements her hips made as she walked. He took a sharp breath in and followed her footsteps.

'Drink?' She offered him a bottle of water, which he took gratefully, leaning against her kitchen countertop as he took a swig. She eyed him carefully - perhaps it could work? Perhaps giving in, letting loose, was something she had to do.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like Tony is a bit out of character? Feel free to PM me any suggestions or criticisms, thanks :D


	5. Boundaries

**A/N: First and foremost, I feel it is my duty to tell you some information which could potentially wreck me: I was listening to S Club 7 whilst I wrote this...;)**  
**  
Disclaimer:**I couldn't help it :'( I'm a 90's kid, it's in my blood!

* * *

She eyed him carefully - perhaps it could work? Perhaps giving in, letting loose, was something she had to do.

* * *

The air around them was thick with tension, Ziva licked her lips sub-consciously and a released a sigh, neither frustrated nor tired, but weighted with sadness, _we could never be._ She took a sip of her own water, eyes cast down and brows furrowed. Tony's eyes wandered un-noticed by her. He took in her slender body, firm yet not overly worked out, her gracious curves. She epitomized the word 'Goddess', right through to her chocolate brown waves that framed her deep hazelnut eyes. He took a deep breath, his imagination nearly getting the better of him. Fantasizing about his hot ninja co-worker was only going to end in torture, _or punishment _he thought wickedly, but then rolled his head as if trying to shake himself free of the thought.

_If no one knew, there would be no problem_; her mind had become invaded with the idea of the possibility of a relationship between them and refused to let go. Her mind wandered back to her first year at NCIS. Their 'undercover' op had been torturous, but it was one of the strongest and most valuable memories she had, the way he had held her, whispering kisses down her back, barely able to control his 'knee', she let a smile play at the corner of her mouth. He had liked her then, but she had been blind to it, _and now, it is too late._

The hint of a smile playing on her lips did not go unnoticed by Tony, whose heart began to palpitate uncontrollably, _oh god, she knows what I'm thinking about! _He shifted uncomfortably, kind of wishing she **did** know what he was thinking and was wanting it as badly as he did. Ziva's eyes lifted at the sound of shuffling and throat clearing, she looked at Tony with a playful smile and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as he abruptly invaded her space; he smiled at her almost sympathetically, 'Ziva, Ziva,' he chuckled 'Zeee-vah!', he placed his hands on her shoulders as he laughed. _Oh my, he's finally cracked,_she smiled nervously at him, eyebrows raised at the current display of insanity on her partners face, 'I know.'

She pursed her lips in a questioning manner, 'Know **what**, Tony?', he was subdued for a moment before he began to wiggle his finger in her face, 'Ohoho! I get it, yeah, there's nothing going on here' he winked at her, as if they had partaken in a secret. Ziva exhaled sharply, trying not to laugh, she tilted her head to the side, 'I actually do not know what you are talking about' she spoke fast, raising her eyebrows in genuine confusion, leading Tony's smile to drop from his face and the twinkle in his eyes to dull, 'You seriously don't?'

She shook her head slowly, almost as if to make sure he really got the message. He did. His eyes widened like a naughty school boy caught writing 'bad words' in a textbook. He cleared his throat, and backed away from her, 'Um, I just realized,' He continued to talk, backing towards the door as Ziva followed him in a way that could only be described as predatorial, 'I have a stack of work to do! Y'know, case files' Ziva lifted her head and licked her lips, surveying his face with intent, _liar_.  
'Tony, my door locks from the inside,' she took another step towards him, and his back collided with the hard wood of her front door, 'You'll need my keys to get out.' They were neck and neck, he pulled at the collar of his shirt, the warmth of her body reaching out to him, tantalizingly, 'Oh, yeah, of course,' he chuckled nervously as she delved into the pockets of her cargo pants. Pulling out a cluster of keys, she smiled at him, fascinated by his increasingly flustered behavior, and she wondered how far she could push him.

**A/N: Miaowwww, Tiva are just hot...I need to practise my 'steamy scene' writing though...this one's gonna be a heffer!**


	6. KickOff

**A/N: Erm, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I don't have a plan, I'm making it up as I go along, so any criticisms or suggestions would be appreciated in a PM. Hopefully this is still enjoyable though!**

Disclaimer:

I like muffins. Almost as much as I would like to own NCIS. However, this is not the case *****goes and cries whilst eating a comfort muffin*****

* * *

Pulling out a cluster of keys, she smiled at him, fascinated by his increasingly flustered behavior, she wondered how far she could push him.

* * *

He didn't move from the door, so she made it her business to press up against him as she fumbled about for the evasive keyhole. His heart was racing against the warmth of her body, and he was sure that she had noticed his reaction, thanks to the pace she adopted as she unlocked the door - slowly, teasingly. Not that he minded, physical contact had been lacking lately…he was undergoing a bit of a dry spell, _not Ziva though, snap out of it Tony, you can't have Ziva, _he thought to himself, trying to control his body's reactions, _she's special. _She deliberately let her arm brush against his waist as she retracted the keys from the door, smiling knowingly, fully aware of the tension Tony was experiencing, but she didn't care, it only seemed to make her want to push him even more; she had been suffering it for months now, _this is karma_. She smiled at him, cocking her head to one side and giving him room to leave in such speed anyone would have thought there had been a model in the hallway. Ziva shook her head and chuckled, sighing contentedly as she closed her door.

It didn't stay closed for long. Ten minutes along the line Ziva found herself reaching for the door handle in response to a loud and incessant rapping coming from the other side, _hardly necessary to try and break my door down! _ 'What!' was her immediate statement as she opened the door, hissed through gritted teeth at a surprised DiNozzo. Her expression relaxed as she saw who it was, but then tensed again, wondering why he was back, why he had to put her self control to the test again; she was making it her duty to torture him, not the other way around!  
When her questioning gaze didn't settle he decided that it was probably best to give an answer, 'I, um, uh,' he stammered, quite forgetting his reason for standing at her door, 'um, my umbrella? Did I, did I leave it here?' _Nice save DiNozzo, _he smiled inwardly, oh the situations he had managed to avoid with his quick thinking!

_'Oh, I thought you had come to take me swiftly into your arms and admit your want for me!' Ha. Sure he had_. Ziva snapped out of her fantasy mind frame, mildly disappointed with the reality she was facing. 'Okay – I suppose I will go and check for it,' that smile was playing at her mouth again, that same smile that enticed Tony to follow her back into her apartment, but sensing his game she placed her hand on his chest, feather light but firm, 'you wait here.'

Disappointed, Tony abruptly started to make some childish faces behind her back before a thought scared him into thinking that there might be the possibility the ninja had eyes in the back of her head, _after all, she was Mossad._ It so wouldn't be worth the risk, with the punishment most likely involving him being maimed, significantly wounded, _or perhaps even bed-ridden._ He played around with the thought in his head until she returned with the still sopping object dangling from her finger-tips. 'Thanks, Zee-vah!' he dragged out her name - _painstakingly_ so she thought – as she returned his umbrella, 'Now go home, Tony' she chuckled.  
He put his foot in the door, warranting a death-glare from his partner, 'and you will be in tomorrow,' it was more of a demand than a question, yet the fact that he seemed to care so much made her heart warm, 'cause if you don't, you'd be responsible for my torture of McWhiney-pants,' he smiled in response to her throaty laugh, and she nodded, 'Yes, I will be there.'

**A/N: Oh, the room for Tiva fun has been blown wide open :D Hope you enjoyed it... *****pssst*** **: review...? ;)**


End file.
